Draconia
Draconia (Draconian: Dracone), officially the Draconian Republic (Draconian: République Draconée), is a sovereign state located in Western Eurea, bordered by Vasalonia to the north, Austlungard and Slaveria to the east, Venutia to the southeast, and Romain to the west. Its capital and most-populous city is Delmas, located in the center of the country. Draconia has a population of about 105.6 million inhabitants, making it one of the most-populous nations in Eurea. Organized civilization first began in the territory of modern-Draconia in the 5th-century, with the establishment of a number of small city-states and kingdoms. In the 13th-century, the unification of these city-states occurred, resulting in the Kingdom of Draconia. Through fierce battles and acquisitions, the Kingdom went on to become one of the most dominant and powerful states in the world, existing as a global capital for education, trade, science, and innovation. By the 16th-century, Draconia had been described as the "world superpower." After centuries of exploitation from the aristocracy, Draconian peasants launched a revolt in the 18th-century, becoming known as the Draconian Revolution. The Revolution was successful, resulting in the execution of the entire noble class, including the royal family, and the nation's establishment of a republic. In the 19th-century, Draconia was one of many nations who participated in the colonization of Tafrica, forming the colony of Draconian Tafrica. In the 20th-century, the colony was granted independence and split into four independent countries. Since the 18th-century Revolution, Draconia has functioned as a unitary semi-presidential republic. Its head of state is the President, who is elected through a popular vote for a four-year term that can be renewed once. Unlike some other Eurean presidents, the Draconian president wields considerable power. They act as the chief international representative of Draconia, may negotiate and ratify foreign treaties, serve as commander-in-chief of the armed forces, and appoints the Prime Minister. However, the Prime Minister must be confirmed by parliament, so they must select someone who can win the support of the governing coalition. The Prime Minister is the head of government and chief legislator of the nation. If they belong to the same party as the President, their job is chiefly to advance the President's agenda in parliament. However, they may lay out their own agenda should their party differ from that of the President, greatly diminishing the power of the President. The Parliament of Draconia is bicameral; its 85-seat upper house is the Senate, while its 850-seat lower house is the Chamber of Deputies. While Draconia has a population of approximately 105.6 million, the government does not keep record of its residents' ethnic backgrounds or religiosity. The sole official and national language of Draconia is Draconian, a Proto-Regian language. Draconian is spoken natively by approximately 87.5% of the population, while about 95.8% of the population can communicate in it. The remainder are mostly of recent immigrant origin, due to the high immigration rates caused by Draconia's high quality of life. History Geography Politics Administrative divisions Economy Demographics Culture Category:Draconia Category:Countries in Eurea Category:Western Eurean countries Category:Proto-Regian countries and territories Category:Semi-presidential republics Category:Unitary states